


O Castelo de Gelo

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline sempre tenta evitar olhar para o castelo de gelo longe no horizonte</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Castelo de Gelo

Marceline sempre tenta evitar olhar para o castelo de gelo longe no horizonte, ela também tenta evitar pensar sobre o dono do lugar.

Quando ela olha para lá sempre o imagina fazendo planos toscos para fazer princesas se casarem com ele ou falando com algum pinguim chamado Gunter, ele sempre os chamava de Gunter, esse era o nome que ele e Betty haviam decidido que iriam dar para seu filho no futuro. Mas não houve filho, e não havia mais Betty. E Marceline duvidava que ele se lembrasse disso.

Durante uma noite nos anos após a guerra dormindo no chão olhando para o céu sem estrelas Simon havia dito que um dia no futuro em um tempo menos miserável do que aquele eles teriam um grande castelo e ela seria uma princesa, Marceline achou que ele estava apenas tentando confortá-la fazendo planos fantasiosos e irrealistas como já havia percebido que os adultos faziam as vezes, ela agora suspeita que talvez ele já estivesse falando sério nessa época, que a coroa já estivesse falando por ele.

Ela tenta evitar olhar porque em alguns momentos ele ainda era gentil com ela, porque por mais lados desagradáveis que aparecessem haviam aqueles pequenos traços do homem que havia cuidado dela no fim do mundo, que havia sido mais um pai para ela do que o seu próprio.

Porque lhe dava esperança que no fundo escondido por toda a magia e loucura Simon ainda estivesse lá.


End file.
